The Stranger
by magic cat1
Summary: *Ch.2 added!*Alec makes a new friend. *R&R please* this is my first fan fic so please be nice ;)
1. Default Chapter

Well this is my first fanfic... it's based on this idea I had for a show once. Oh and if it sucks please give me constructive criticism. Thanks! :-D

Disclaimer: I'll never own the show or anything like that... 

*Please R&R thanks*

-(^)---(^)---(^)—

Alec had just left Crash. It was about 11:00pm and it was drizzling out. He was walking down an ally and he had noticed there was a girl laying on the ground unconscious. He stopped and looked down at her. He noticed something on the back of her neck. It was a barcode. 

 "The last thing this girl needs is for White to find her. I guess I could bring her back to my place and see if I could help her out." Alec thought. Alec picked up the girl and walked back to his place.

-----

 The strange girl woke up and looked around. "Where the hell am I?" she thought. Alec walked in the room. 

 "Wow you're awake. Do you want something to eat?" He said. 

 "Who the hell are you?!" the girl said as she sat up. 

 "Alec. And you would be…" 

 "Jeanne." She replied. "How'd I get here?" Alec looked at Jeanne. She had shoulder length hair as dark as night and big brown eyes. She reminded him of Max in a way.

 "I found you lying unconscious in an alley so I'd figure I'd help you out." Alec flashed his million dollar smile.

 "Oh thanks." Jeanne rubbed her sore head. It had a few cuts and bruises on it.

 "How'd you do that?" Alec asked.

 "Got in some fight with some guy. No big deal."

Alec laughed. "If it wasn't a big deal then you would never have gone unconscious."

 "Yeah I guess so…"

  "Nice barcode where'd you get it?"

 Jeanne rubbed the back of her neck. "If I told you I would have to kill you."

Alec laughed a little. "No you wouldn't… I have one too... or at least I did until I got it removed. If you look kinda hard you can still see some of it."

 "Oh really then let me see," Jeanne walked over and looked at the back of his neck.  "Well I guess I can trust you. You don't seem too bad."

 "So…do you wanna go to Crash and get a beer or two?" Alec asked. "My treat."

 "Sure why not…I could go for a beer." Jeanne replied.

-*--*-*---

Well that's the start of it….I'll continue it when I get the change please tell me what you thought of it and if I should bother continuing it. Thanks a bunch :-D 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own them...never have never will.

Authors note: thanks for the nice reviews...ill try to update this as often as I can. ;) 

*-*-*-*-*

At Crash:

Jeanne takes out a cigarette and lights it.

"You know smoking is bad for you." Alec said with a smirk. 

"Oh well…I'll take my chances." Jeanne said while putting the cigarette down in an ash tray. "Does the smoke bother you? I can just put it out if you want."

"Nope it's fine with me. I don't mind."

"Oh okay." Jeanne took a sip of her beer.

"So… where are you from?" Alec asked.

"Same place you are from…Manticore." She replied. "You look very familiar…what kind of training did you get at Manticore?" She asked while trying to recall where she saw him before.

"I learned the fine art of assassination." Alec said with a grin.

"Oh really me too...that's probably where I remember you from."  There was something about this girl that Alec liked…he couldn't tell what it was though. She had large dark eyes that were a chestnut brown. And long dark blonde hair. Her skin was a creamy white that was a little tanned. She really was beautiful.

"So how long have been in Seattle?" He asked while taking a sip of his beer.

"Not long...only a few months." She said. Jeanne yawned, she was very tired. "Well I'm beat…I'm gonna head back to my place…thanks for the beer and stuff." She said getting up.

"I guess I'll see you later then. Oh I was wondering where is your place?" He asked.

"14 Maple Street…in sector four." She replied heading towards the door. "I'll see you later." 

"Yeah see you later." Alec said as he took a sip of his beer.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

sorry that chapter was so short the next one will be longer… I promise. Please R&R lol I need some input about this story…ill try and update it as soon as I can. ;)


End file.
